


Really Didn't Mean To

by Light03



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light03/pseuds/Light03
Summary: A bit of Sherlock fanfic, in which the reader (she/her) (teenaged) ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing really shippy going on, just a small adventure.





	Really Didn't Mean To

**Author's Note:**

> My first post! Please enjoy!

She really didn’t mean to walk in on a murder.  
The poor girl had gotten lost- separated from her tour group. She took the wrong turn and ended up in a series of alleyways. The dead-end revealed the horrendous scene. The teen blinked twice to see if the bleeding body and killer- strangely brandishing a katana- would disappear.  
They hadn’t.  
Her second best course of action decidedly was to turn around and act as if nothing had happened before the murderer, who was back-to her, noticed she had seen anything. 

He really didn’t mean to run into her.  
Down the adult male and teen girl went, crashing into a squirming pile of wool coats and tangled limbs. She shrieked upon impact with the pavement, blowing her- and the adult male’s- cover. The katana-wielder stopped his slashing to stare at the heap of bodies at the entrance of the alleyway.  
He then started toward them.  
The adult male was the first to scramble to his feet. With a swish of his noticeably long coat he hauled the girl up by the waistband of her jacket.  
“Run,” he commanded.  
The girl nodded and sprinted, but only for a short while. Her pace was interrupted by the following commotion from the alleyway:  
The adult male had managed to knock away the katana only to receive a blow across his jaw. He returned the gesture and managed to block a kick to his stomach. Unfortunately, the force of this kick cause the man to stumble back, allowing the murderer to scoop up the katana once again. Just as he regained his footing, the man caught the glimpse of the weapon being raised above his head.  
Just before the weapon fatally struck the man, a broken brick whizzed straight into the attacker’s arm, sending the katana into the man’s shoulder instead. Painful, but at least not fatal.  
“I’m so sorry!” The girl squeaked as the attacker’s attention was directed towards her. He pushed past the now injured man and advanced upon the teen. She spewed apologies and begged for forgiveness and to spare her life-  
And the broken brick again collided with the attacker, this time into the back of his skull. This effectively knocked the murderer unconscious, the metal weapon clanking to the ground.

The girl stared at the man, and he stared at her. She glanced at his shoulder, bleeding through his nice coat. She glanced back into his eyes again, and forced out a sentence. “OhmygodI’msosorryareyouokay?!”  
“Fine,” he breathed in with a slight amount of annoyance. “It’s fine.”  
“You’re bleeding! And, and there’s a dead guy and, and a murderer and-”  
“Yes, calm down,” he clutched onto his shoulder with one hand, but it didn’t do much to cover the wound. “I need you to-”  
She hiccupped a sob and clenched at her waistband. He sighed, and decided a different tactic would be in order.  
“I need you to be brave for me, okay? Can you do that for me?”  
She swallowed and nodded, a look of determination falling over her face.  
“I have a phone in my pocket, can you come get it for me?” He spoke quickly, hoping she would move in a similar pace.  
“Left or right?” She was already at his side.  
“Left- no, other left, there. Good. Call the man named John for me.”  
She found the contact and started the call, to no avail. “You don’t have any service..”  
He cursed under his breath. “Okay, um-”  
“Do you want me to call the police..?”  
“No, no, I am the police, it’s fine-” He grimaced as a wave of pain crawled from his shoulder. The girl stared at the wound and saw that it needed attention, and quickly. She untied the bandana from her hair.  
She hesitated. “Can you take your coat off please?”  
He hesitated. He carefully removed his injured arm from its sleeve with the girl’s help. He let his other arm stay in the jacket.  
“I’m gonna tie it tightly, okay?” She wrapped the bandana around his shoulder and under his arm. She tied it the best she could. “Okay, put pressure back on it.”  
He placed his hand back on top of the wound. The girl frowned as her white cloth became stained red. He stood back to his full height, and began walking towards the exit. The girl looked back at the murder scene, and at the murderer. She really hoped the guy wouldn’t wake up. She caught up with the injured man, and followed him until they reached the street.  
A baffled, shorter man with light hair stared at the twosome emerging from the alleyway. “Sherlock! What the hell happened?”  
“Isn’t it obvious, John, I’ve been cut by a katana.” Sherlock’s demeanor changed from how he interacted with the girl, who stared nervously at the two men.  
“I thought we were going to wait for Lestrade!”  
“No, you were going to wait.”  
A few police cars and an ambulance pulled onto the scene. A silver-haired man approached the trio. “Christ, Sherlock, what did you get yourself into? Who’s she?”  
The man known as ‘John’ finally acknowledged the girl. “Oh, um, hello,”  
“She’s your witness, murder’s back there,” Sherlock stated.  
The silver-haired man ordered a team of officers in to make the arrest, guns drawn.  
“Um, you’re still bleeding-” The girl said.  
“John will handle it.” Sherlock dismissed. “Let’s be off.”  
Sherlock briskly walked away, but John held back for a second, turning his attention to the girl. “Um, thanks for the help..”  
“(Name.)” The girl would have shook his hand, but her own was covered in Sherlock’s blood.  
“(Name,)” John repeated. “Well, cheers.”

After cleaning up and making a report as a witness to the police, she was driven to her hotel by Lestrade- who confirmed this Sherlock man was in fact not with police, at least, not officially. The girl, though shaken up, handled the situation pretty well overall. She slipped into the hotel, her tour group not even noticing she had gone missing, and retreated to her room to rest.  
Folded on top of her suit case was a white bandana- it even had little cactus plants printed on like the one she used to bandage Sherlock up. A note was tucked underneath the fabric. 

Thanks. -SH.


End file.
